The Charge of Motherhood
by Inanis Incedeco
Summary: Leliana and her Warden adopt a cat.


_Author's Note: This was written for the prompt: Mara and Leliana getting a cat. I want to take the time to specifically thank the prompter, RighteousMaximus for sending this, as I adored this. This story hit a very personal note as I have adopted an adult cat that I love very much, and I adored writing this._

 _If you wish to prompt me, please feel free to leave a_ _review, send me a PM_ _, or_ _search for greyassassin24 on Tumblr, and click on the Prompts tab._

"Leliana."

The Bard looked up when she heard her name, and saw her wife standing there with a smile on her face.

"Mara." Leliana gave a silly lopsided smile, and her lover sat on a chair immediately adjacent to her. "Do you need something?"

Mara entwined her hands with Leliana's, giving her a serious expression. "Yeah, I had something I wanted to ask you."

"Of course, my angel. What do you need?" Leliana met her gaze, and felt her Warden staring into her soul.

"Leliana, I want a cat."

Leliana's eyes widened fully at that, having not expected that at all. "Wait... what?"

Mara looked down a little, but didn't let go of her lover's hand. "I... know that it's random, and something that probably seems silly but I've always loved cats and... I miss Duncan."

Leliana nodded, remembering how Mara had named her Mabari dog after the man who had given her a new life, away from the Circle and free from the Templars. Her sweet old dog had simply gotten too old for them to care for, and she had given him to Alistair to live out the rest of his life gloriously at the royal palace.

"Are you sure about this, my angel?" She asked, holding her wife's hands as lovingly as she could.

Mara nodded. "I've been thinking about it a lot, and yes, I think that this is something that I would very much like to do."

Leliana nodded again, and smiled. "Well of course we can. I'd be willing to do this with you, especially if you think that this is something that you have to do." She blushed, and now it was her turn to be embarrassed. "I.. I've always wanted to be a mother. I don't think that we're at a place in our lives to handle having a child, but caring for animals, to be a mother for animals is something I love." She trailed of wistfully. "I wonder if Schmooples will get along with a cat."

Mara shook her head. "Don't worry about it. I already looked into it, and nugs adore cats. They love their fur, and they cuddle together when they sleep. It sounds adorable."

Leliana smiled, and kissed her wife on the cheek.

 **Two Days Later...**

"What about this one?" Mara asked, holding up an orange Tabby kitty. "He's a cute little guy."

"Hmm." Leliana made a thoughtful noise. "I don't know." She turned to the lovely man who ran the animal shelter in Val Royeaux who had agreed to follow them if they had any questions. "Is there anything special about him?"

He shook his head. "He was found on the streets, we don't know much of anything about him. He's done almost nothing but sleep since we got him."

"I like him."

Mara hummed, petting his ears, and was promptly met by a bite on the hand.

"Ow!" She set him down, examining the bite. The cat had drawn blood. "I hope he isn't diseased."

Leliana shook her head. "Not this one. We already have enough strife and flesh wounds in our lives already."

Mara turned and nodded, and the man put the cat back in his cage.

"Let me ask: Do you have any problems with adopting an adult cat?"

They both shook their heads. "No, I don't think so."

"Alright." The man said, turning to another cage. "I think I have the perfect cat for you."

He pulled out a white-grey Siamese kitty with inquisitive blue eyes who curled into his arms. "This poor girl got abandoned here by her last family, and it left her incredibly shy. She's scared of people, but I think that if you give her time, she'd be the sweetest one you could choose."

He held her out, and Mara took her in her arms. The kitty tensed up, but didn't try to scratch her or anything. "Oh, you poor girl." Mara cradled the kitty gently in the crook of her arm. "I can't imagine what you have been through, little sweetheart." She turned to her wife. "What do you think?"

Leliana petted the kitty very gently, and it didn't resist her at all. "I think she's a good one." She said after a moment. "She seems sweet, and I know what it feels like to be abandoned like that. I think we should give her a home."

The kitty looked up at Leliana with it's massive eyes, and gently, gingerly, licked Leliana's hand. She could feel their kindred experiences.

Leliana turned to the man, and smiled. "We'll take this one."

He smiled, and went to grab the papers that they would need.

"What do you want to call her?" Leliana asked softly, petting the kitty on the head.

Mara thought for a moment, and then remembered the news that they had received not a month ago.

"What do you think about calling her Wynne?" She asked, the news of her mentor's death fresh in her mind. Apparently she had died bravely, saving a Templar Knight-Captain from an unjust death. She had been away from the events, but Leliana had been there.

"I think that sounds wonderful, my angel."

 **The Next Day**

"Mon ange, Wynne is sitting on my face again."

"That just means that she loves you."

"I can't breathe."

"Maybe she thinks that her furless mother need to be warmer."

"...I love you too, Wynne."


End file.
